


Trickster's Embrace

by cakie_nsfw



Series: Kinktober 2020 [21]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Persona fucking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Difference, Teratophilia, Throat Fucking, akeshu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:14:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27492514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cakie_nsfw/pseuds/cakie_nsfw
Summary: Loki wants to use Ren as his personal fuckhole, and Ren's more than happy to oblige. Day 21 of Kinktober 2020.
Relationships: Loki/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: Kinktober 2020 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946929
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	Trickster's Embrace

**Author's Note:**

> If you're wondering where Goro is in this fic, let's just say he's having some quality time with Satanael. 
> 
> ALSO THANK YOU HEX FOR HELPING ME WITH THE TITLE AAAAAAAAAAAAA.

“Deeper daddy,” Ren gurgled, grey eyes blinking above to the looming Persona as suffocating pressure of the cock inside of him throbbed euphorically throughout his slim body. Each breath he took was laboured as he felt the thick shaft pierce him, pressing against his prostate with extreme force that all but wash away any coherent thought bubbled into his mind. 

Loki responded by rubbing his cock through the skin of Ren’s stomach, the Persona enjoying Ren squirmed under him, his hole greedily inviting the Persona’s cock by coiling lovingly around it, inch by inch the warm hole enveloped his cock further as Ren slowly sank down its length. Another stripy hand drifted against Ren’s chest, his claws grazing his soft, pale skin as he reached for one of Ren’s perky nubs, rolling it in his fingers before pinching it gingerly with his claws that caused Ren to moan wantonly beneath him. 

“So good, I love your cock,” Ren complimented the Persona as he continued to skin further into Loki’s lap, the feeling of the cock inside of him swelling him, reaching untouched places that no human could while scraping the walls of his insides thrilled him immensely. Another stroke from Loki at the visible bump elicited a desperate whine from Ren as grey eyes looked up at the monster with want. He opened his mouth hungrily at Loki, tongue outstretched as he yearned for Loki to occupy his throat, and the Person was happy to oblige to his request as he lolled out the deep red tongue that unravelled from his sharp mouth. 

Ren moaned as he slowly took in the long tongue into his throat, throwing himself into servicing the wet muscle as he noisily sucked it, greedily drinking the spit that trickled from Loki’s gaping mew as the Persona continued to play with his perky nubs. Deeper the tongue went, Ren constant with his feverish pace as he further sucked the tongue into his mouth, his jaw slack and numb as he indulged how the tongue scraped the walls of this throat, his head growing dizzy with thrill as he breathlessly choked against the tongue. He loved the taste of Loki’s tongue, loved how it roughly scraped against the tube of muscle, its girth filling him, assaulting his airways as he gagged against it, coiling and massaging as he invited it deeper as Loki continued to generously feed his willing mouth. 

Suddenly the demon withdrew his long, snaking tongue, Ren gasping for air and coughing while blinking tears that pricked the corners of his eyes away, only to again be suffocated by the Persona above him. In and out, Loki slowly pumped his tongue as he held Ren’s hips, now impatiently forcing Ren onto the base of his monstrous shaft, and Ren could do nothing but accept the length as it stabbed the deepest part of his crevice, his scream muffled by the tongue that nestled uncomfortably in his throat as his eyes snapped shut, only to soon open them with a glassy, dazed expression. 

“Fuque, mhre,” Ren begged Loki, looking up to him with pleading eyes, gazing up at the Persona with hopeless reverence as he tugged harder against the tongue with fevered sucks. And the shadow grinned, pleased at how docile Ren looked below him as he craved to be ravaged by the Persona, the thief offering himself unapologetically to be used as a willing hole to mop away his desires. 

And Loki could not refuse, immediacy bucking his hips which hammered against the taut skin of Ren’s stomach, Ren screaming wantonly as both holes were ravaged by Loki, both holes being scraped in and out in a rhythmic exchange. He spiralled further into his unbridled ecstasy, both pain and pleasure racked across his frame in confused bliss as Loki hammered his insides, squirming his throat, and Ren could only sit there limply and take Loki’s relentless assault. 

And he loved it, white encompassing his vision as his ear throbbed with the beat of his heart as he continued to be wildly fucked, throwing himself further at the mercy of the shadow, surrendering to the pleasurable sensation of being thoroughly used by Goro’s Persona. The only respite he was given by his Master was when Loki shifted deeper into him before he continued to hammer into his sopping hole, Loki’s thrusts getting wilder and more impatient as he sunk his claws into Ren’s hips, Ren crying at the sensation of the satisfying sting as small streams of blood streaked down his pale skin. 

Ren lost himself into the abyss of his euphoria that he didn’t acknowledge his own crashing orgasm, too occupied with the intoxicating sensation of getting both his holes ravage that he weakly cried into Loki’s tongue as his thick strands of cum spewed pathetically onto the Mementos floor.

Loki now withdrew his tongue, Ren whining as he already misses the feeling of the thick muscle inside his throat, begging for it again in his lustful stupor before he suddenly feels a blistering surge of heat swell in his bowels. Loki could only grin as he witnessed Ren’s expression under him, knitted confusion relaxed into wide elation as he gurgled a scream from his hoarse throat. Loki had finally cum, stuffing his insides with his cum, hot and potent, the sensation of molten seed slowly stuffing him had Ren arch his back, taking up the rest of what he could of Loki’s length into his ass, intending to milk the Persona of as much of his cum as he could, discarding all sense and reasoning before collapsing back into the embrace of the Persona, panting wildly as Loki drifted one of his hands to tenderly stroke Ren’s now bloated stomach. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please follow me on @cakie_nsfw on Twitter, where I'll be posting WIPS, NSFW threads and other projects I'm currently working on. Also please leave a kudos and a comment!


End file.
